Dijon Tries to Kill Amy
Back at the castle, Galaxia was sitting on her throne. She waved her hand while scowling at an Arabic dog, and she said, "Take her far into the forest. Find some secluded glade where she can pick wildflowers." "Yes, Your Majesty." said the Arabic dog, glaring at Galaxia before bowing before her and smiling sarcastically. He is an Arabic dog with light brown fur, a black nose, eyes, and ears, wearing loose Arabian clothing. His name is Dijon, the Arabian thief and huntsman. "And there, my faithful huntsman, you will kill her!" Dijon gasped in utter horror. "But, Your Majesty, The little princess..." Galaxia stood up. "Silence!" she shouted, pointing at him, "You know the penalty if you fail!" "Yes, Your Majesty," Dijon nodded. Galaxia held up an ornate box with a knife through a heart as its clasp. "But to make doubly sure you do not fail," she went on. "bring back her heart in this!" Later that day, Galaxia let Amy change out of her rags and into her day clothes - white panties, a red dress with white lining, red boots with white stripes, and white gloves with gold bracelets. She sat down in a secluded glade, humming the tune to "A Spark Inside Us," and sometimes singing along as she picked wildflowers, while dreaming of her true love. The wind blew lightly, making the skirt of her dress blow and making her look like a vision. After Amy stood still, she then moved before she heard the cry of a baby bluebird. Amy put her flowers down and went to the tearful bird. "Hello, there." She carefully picked up the bird. "What's the matter? Where's your Mama and Papa? Why, I believe you're lost." The bluebird started crying again. "Oh, please don't cry. Come on, perk up. Won't you smile for me?" Amy asked. The bluebird stopped crying and began to laugh. Amy giggled, too. "There, that's better." she smiled, "Your mama and papa can't be far." The bluebird started singing a little song before Dijon walked closely to the pink hedgehog. The bluebird saw her parents perched on the next tree branch, waiting for their child. "There they are!" said Amy happily, "Can you fly?" Amy let the bluebird fly out of her hands and onto the branch where her parents were waiting for her. "Goodbye," Alice called. "Goodbye!" Suddenly, a shadow fell over the little hedgehog. She turned around fast and screamed as she saw Dijon holding a knife in his right hand. But nothing happened. He fell to his knees and grabbed the hedgehog's skirt. "I can't!" he cried, "I can't do it! Forgive me! I beg you, forgive me!" Calmly, Amy said, "I don't understand." "She's mad! Jealous of you! She'll stop at nothing!" He says wildly, letting go of Amy's skirt. "But--but who?" Amy stammered. "Sailor Galaxia!" answered Dijon. Now, Amy was alarmed. "Sailor Galaxia?" "Now! Quick child! Run!" Dijon warned her, "Run away, hide! In the woods! Anywhere! Never come back! Now, go! Go! GO! Run! Run! Hide!" During Dijon's shouts of warning, Amy began running through the woods. An owl screeched at dove at her head. Worried that the owl will explode, Amy screamed. She ran and stopped suddenly when she saw eyes staring at her from the darkness. The eyes belonged to twenty bats. The bats screeched as they swooped down at Amy, making her scream again. Amy turned to run from the bats, but her quills and dress got caught in the branches of some trees. She screamed as she ran into the branches of another tree. Screaming once more, Amy falls into a hole. She caught the root of a tree and holds on for dear life, but the root was wet and slippery. She slid into a pool of water. In the pool were moss-covered logs. Her fall created waves, which moved the logs up and down, up and down. When Amy saw that the logs had turned into crocodiles, she screamed and ran out of the pool. A heavy wind blew, moving branches. Amy turned in circles, staring in horror. With one final scream, Amy collapsed, cold, wet, tired, and afraid, and started to sob. Amy lay sobbing on the ground as the lights slowly turned up. A young chao named Cheese slowly started to appear, along with other three young chaos. The older chaos started to surround her, frightening her. But she hid it. Cheese almost went to her face, startling her. "Ooh!" Cheese flew away, acting very scared. "Please don't run away." Amy pleaded. "I won't hurt you!" The other chaos, young and old, peeked out of their many hiding places. "I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you, but you don't know what I've been though, and all because I was afraid." said the frightened little hedgehog, "I'm so ashamed of the fuss I've made. What do you do when things go wrong?" The young chao and two older chaos sang in unison. Amy smiled. "Oh! You sing a song!" As the chao family sang, Amy followed suite, this time by vocalizing. Again, the chao family sang, and Amy vocalized twice. Once more, the chao family sang, and Amy vocalized for the final time. After Amy vocalized, the youngest chao sang again, this time off-key. Amy giggled and started singing. Amy: With a smile and a song Life is just a bright, sunny day Your cares fade away And your heart is young An accordion owl sang happily, and Alice continued singing. Amy: With a smile and a song''Br />''All the world Seems to waken anew Rejoicing with you As the song is sung The Tulgey Wood creatures are surrounding the hedgehog. Amy: There's no use in grumbling When raindrops come tumbling Remember you're the one Who can fill the world With sunshine A mini hammer slowly crept towards Amy, who petted it before it scampered and hid in the bushes. Amy: When you smile and you sing Everything is in tune And it's spring And life flows along With a smile and a song As the song ended, the glasses birds twittered as Alice sighed with relief. "I really feel quite happy now. I'm sure everything's going be all right." The Tulgey Wood creatures nodded. "But I do need a place to stay at night." The walking pencils nodded as Alice giggled. "Oh, I can't sleep in the ground like you." The walking pencils shook their heads before Alice looked at the umbrella vultures in the tree. "Or in a tree the way you do." Before Alice looked at the glasses birds in their nest, the umbrella vultures shook their heads. "And I'm sure no nest could possibly be big enough for me." The glasses birds only shook their heads. "Maybe you know there's a place where I can stay," Alice said sadly, before smiling. "In the woods somewhere?" The mini hammers pointed to a cottage in the glen. Alicee stood up excitedly and clasped her hands together. "You do? Will you take me there?" And so, off went Alice Liddell and her Tulgey Wood friends! The accordion owl and the glasses birds grabbed ahold of Alice's dress and start dragging her through the woods. The other Tulgey Wood creatures started pushing her along as well. They went through the woods, over a river, and along a path until they reached some small trees. Category:Snow White Parodies Category:Snow White spoofs Category:Snow White Fanmake Category:Snow White Category:Fan Fiction